(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a structure and process for a semiconductor device which provides improved ESD protection for internal active semiconductor devices and more particularly to a semiconductor SCR like device which when used with shallow trench isolation, provides improved parasitic bipolar characteristics resulting in improved ESD protection performance.
(2) Description of Prior Art
The discharge of electrostatic energy from the human body or other sources known as electrostatic discharge (ESD) into the input or output pads of integrated circuit semiconductor devices has shown to cause catastrophic failures in these same circuits. This is becoming more important as modem metal oxide semiconductor (MOS) circuit technology is scaled down in size and increased in device and circuit density. Prevention of damage from ESD events is provided by protection devices or circuits on the input or output pads of the active logic circuits which shunt the ESD energy to a second voltage source, typically ground, thereby bypassing the active circuits protecting them from damage. Various devices such as silicon controlled rectifiers (SCR) have been utilized to essentially shunt the high ESD energy and therefore the ESD stress away from the active circuits.
Isolation is required between these ESD protection devices and the active circuit devices, as well as between the active devices themselves. Originally areas of local thick oxide, often called LOCOS or field oxide, have been used to provide this isolation. While having good isolation properties, this isolation method uses more surface area, or xe2x80x9creal estatexe2x80x9d, than an alternative isolation method using shallow, relatively narrow trenches filled with a dielectric, typically silicon oxide (SiO2), called shallow trench isolation (STI).
While providing good isolation properties, the STI structure has limiting effects on the current triggering and capacity of the SCR ESD protection devices. During STI formation, the STI region is exposed to the etching process, leading to non-plan STI edges where the silicon region extends above the isolation edge. The non-planer STI edge is called xe2x80x9cSTI pull-downxe2x80x9d. The impact of STI pull-down, and the interaction with the silicide process typically used in current contact technology, as well as junction depth reduction of the diode elements bounded by the STI devices, all degrade ESD protection capabilities by reducing the parasitic bipolar current gain, beta, (B). This increases the holding voltage and trigger current of the lateral SCR, reduces lateral heat transfer capability, and possibly limits the type of ESD networks implemented Among other things, this can result in device failure before the SCR is fully on, or a high on-resistance for the SCR reducing the ESD failure threshold.
FIG. 1A is a simplified cross section of a typical prior art SCR ESD protection device Shown is a P substrate 8, with an N-well 10 and which contains contact regions N+ 16 and P+ 18. The N-well 10 contact regions are isolated and bounded by the shallow trench isolation (STI) structures 12A, 12B and 12C. The N-well 10 is also bounded by STI elements 12A and 12C. The P substrate 8 also contains N+ contact 20 bounded by STI elements 12C and 12D, and P+ contact 22 bounded by STI structures 12D and 12E. Also depicted in FIG. 1A are parasitic vertical PNP bipolar transistor T1 and lateral NPN bipolar transistor T2 with parasitic resistors R1 and R2. The P+ contact 18 is the anode end of the device and is connected to the active circuit input or output pad 4 as well as to the N-well N+ contact 16 by conductor 24A.
The junction between the P+ contact region 18 and the N-well 10 is the first junction of the SCR, and the P+ contact region 18 forms the SCR device anode. The N-well 10 and the P substrate 8 form the second junction. The third device junction is formed by the P substrate 8 and substrate N+ contact 20, which also is the cathode terminal of the device. N+ contact 20 is connected to a second voltage source, typically ground, and also to substrate P+ contact 22 by conductor element 24B.
FIG. 1B shows the horizontal topography of the prior art device showing the N-well 10 with associated N+ contact 16, P+ contact 18, and related STI structures 12A, 12B, and 12C represented by the dashed lines. Also represented in FIG. 1B are the substrate N+ contact 20 and P+ contact 22 as well as the STI 12D and 12E. The contact elements often use a silicide, or salicide, to improve the silicon to metal contact conductivity. The salicides are typically formed from refractory metals such as titanium (Ti), tungsten (W), tantalum (Ta), or molybdenum (Mo). The typical process is to provide a barrier such as SiO2 to prevent salicide formation in unwanted areas, deposit the metal followed by a heat process, to form the salicide, and then remove the metal from the unwanted or non-contact areas.
FIG. 1C represents the electrical schematic of the prior art device showing the parasitic vertical bipolar PNP transistor T1 and parasitic lateral NPN bipolar transistor T2 as well as the resistors R1 and R2. A positive ESD voltage event will cause the T1 base-collector junction to go into avalanche conduction, turning on T2 and providing the regenerative conduction action shunting the ESD current to the second voltage source, typically ground. A negative ESD voltage pulse will forward bias the base-collector junction of T1, which is formed by the N-well 10 and P-substrate 8 junction, again shunting the current to the second voltage source.
However, for positive ESD events as indicated above, the STI isolation structures inhibit lateral current conduction near the surface, lower the parasitic bipolar semiconductor current gain, and can interfere with device thermal characteristics.
FIG. 2 represents another prior art protection device, a low voltage trigger SCR (LVTSCR). There is no STI between the N-well N+ contact 16 and SCR P+ anode 18, and the STI structure 12C formerly straddling the N-well 10 and Substrate 8 boundary has been shifted to the left and a N+ region 28 has been added straddling the lateral boundary. A FET gate 26 has been inserted bete the N+ region 28 and the N+ region 20 which essentially become the drain and source of a NFET respectively. The NFET source region 20 also functions as the SCR cathode. The prior art LVTSCR device operational trigger voltage is reduced by the NFET device breakdown voltage. The remaining STI elements still reduce the desirable ESD protection characteristics as previously discussed.
The invention in various embodiments allows the reduced use of STI elements while improving ESD protection by the use of an oxide layer, often called resistor protection oxide, for a silicide block
The following patents describe ESD protection devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,172,403 (Chen) shows an ESD circuit with a process involving AA, isolation areas, and silicide.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,012,317 (Rountie=) shows a conventional SCR-ESD circuit protection device with parasitic bipolar transistors.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,629,544 goldman et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 6, 236,087 (Daly et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,903,424, (Taillliet and U.S. Pat. No. 5,530,612 (Maloney) are related ESD patents.
The following technical reports discuss ESD protection circuits and STI bound ESD protection networks.
xe2x80x9cBasic ESD and I/O Designedxe2x80x9d by S. Dabral et al., 1998 pps 38, 57, 62, and 247.
xe2x80x9cDesigning Power Supply Clamps for Electrostatic Discharge Protection of integrated Circuitsxe2x80x9d by T. J. Maloney, Microelectronics Reliability 38 (1998) pp. 1691-1703.
Accordingly, it is the primary objective of the invention to provide a novel, effective structure and manufacturable method for protecting integrated circuits, in particular field effect transistor devices, from damage caused by electrostatic discharge (ESD) events during normal operation.
It is a further objective of the invention to improve ESD protection involving SCR elements employing shallow trench isolation (STI).
It is yet another object of the invention to provide an ESD protection structure while maintaining the required operating characteristics of the active devices being protected.
The above objectives are achieved in accordance with the embodiments of the invention that describes a novel structure and process for a SCR like ESD protection device. The device is situated on a semiconductor substrate, typically P doped, and containing a N-well with P+ and N+ contact regions. A STI structure straddles one N-well to substrate lateral boundary. The same STI abuts the N-well N+ contact region lateral boundary near the substrate surface. A second STI structure defines a device lateral boundary near the surface for the P+ substrate contact.
A N-well P+ contact and a N+ substrate contact are also defined. The N-well P+ element forms the anode of the SCR device, and is electrically connected to the N+ N-well contact and to the active logic device input or output pad. The substrate N+ element form the SCR cathode and is electrically connected to the substrate P contact and to a second voltage source, typically ground.
A feature of the invention is the use an oxide element in strategic locations on the substrate surface, often called resistor protection oxide (RPO), in place of the STI elements, to mask off silicide from areas where it is not desired This enables the use of fewer STI elements, improving the ESD characteristics of the SCR ESD protection device.
In alternative invention embodiments, the RPO is utilized in low voltage trigger SCR (LVTSCR) devices and also in silicon on insulator (SOI) device design.